The Chronicles of Narnia: The Silver Chair
by LandoftheFuture
Summary: My take on the fourth book of the series. It takes place after the events of Narnia 3: Voyage of the Dawn Treader and will have snippets of dialogue from the book. Rated T for peril and mild violence. Enjoy and leave out some reviews, please.
1. Behind The Gym

_**Hello, folks. This is LandoftheFuture and this is my attempt at a Chronicles of Narnia fanfic. It's not for the book section, but it's for the movie section where the three movies established and this is my take on The Silver Chair. It also has been a long time since Walden Media's contract with 20th Century Fox to produce the future film adaptations of the rest of the novels and I think that I've waited long enough. So, I thought I could do it for myself. It may have snippets of dialogue from the book and will have the diary written by Eustace Scrubb in the beginning of this chapter. I will do what I can to make more chapters of this story when I'm finished with the first one, so until then, enjoy and leave out some reviews, please. **_

_**Eustace character from the movie belongs to 20th Century Fox, not me! (c).**_

* * *

_**The Chronicles of Narnia: The Silver Chair**_

_**Chapter 1: Behind The Gym**_

We see Eustace Scrubb unpacking his things in his room in the Experiment House while his monologue is written in his diary.

"_Dear diary,_ _it has been a long time since I went to a world that was beyond wonderful_", said Eustace Scrubb in monologue, "_The world of Narnia where animals talk, where it was winter, but never Christmas and a white witch that used to rule all of it. It was my first time visiting there by the time I was a bit of a jerk to my cousins Lucy and Edmund until one day, I kind of redeemed myself when I became a dragon and helped the two save Narnia by finding the seven lords along with the seven swords that would defeat some kind of green mist. They succeeded and thanks to Aslan, the lion ruler of Narnia, turned me back into a human. If only there was some way I can come back to that world again because of right now, this place is the most miserable house to all mankind. Several kids bullying other kids, pulling pranks on teachers, things like that. I've been here dozens of times when I wasn't kind, but since I've changed, I would most likely to spend some time with Jill Pole again. In fact, if I can come back to Narnia, I might take her with me to see if she's interested._"

We then cut to the halls inside the Experiment House where he walks past several students while only six of them (four boys and two girls) interrogating Jill Pole. He then hides in one of the walls outside of the room without trying to be seen by them.

"Stop it!", shouted Jill Pole, "Don't you all have better things to do than interrogating people the same size as all of yours?!"

"We don't care what you say, silly girl", said one of the boys.

"If that's the way you want it, come and get me while you all still can", said Jill Pole and ran as fast as she could while the six bullies ran after her. Eustace watches this and goes after them as well. As Jill Pole tries to avoid the six by trying to hide in several of the other rooms, she ran in different directions and quickly loses the bullies by hiding behind a door in the gym room. The six bullies ran past the door she hid and we see Eustace calling, "Jill! Where are you? I need to talk to you about something!"

"Psst", whispered Jill Pole, "Over here, Eustace."

Eustace finds Jill Pole in the gym room and sat besides her.

"Eustace, why did you try to follow me here when those jerks were going after me?", asked Jill Pole, "Shouldn't you be with them instead of being with me?"

"No, Jill", said Eustace, "'I've changed now and right now, I need to tell you a secret."

"What secret?", asked Jill Pole.

"It's... something really wonderful that I went to with my cousins a year ago", said Eustace.

"Oh, really?", asked Jill, now interested to hear his secret.

"I went to a place... where animals can talk", said Eustace, "It's a place called Narnia. It's filled with enchantments, dragons, and all sorts of things."

"Narnia?", asked Jill, "I've never heard of such a place before. Is it real?"

"Of course, but not in this world", said Eustace, "You see, only magic can take you there. It worked for me once when I was with my cousins for the holidays. They've been there before when they were my age. They met a talking lion named Aslan, the ruler of Narnia, and the white witch who thinks she's a queen, but isn't."

"Wow, Eustace", said Jill, "That's... a very interesting story... for a boy who used to be a bully."

"It's not a story, Jill", said Eustace, "I told you before. It's real. Besides, if you have anything to do in your entire life, would you imagine to come with me to that place where nobody will ever make fun of you again?"

"Well...", said Jill, "I didn't understand why you had changed, but since you and I hate this place togethe so much, I'll come with you if you prove that world does exist."

"Good", said Eustace and he and Jill went out of the gym and went inside a green house filled with plants, "Those fools won't find us in there. Let's go."

The two went inside the green house before the bullies could find them.

"Which way did she go?", asked one of the two girl bullies.

"Maybe she went back to her room sulking like a baby", said one of the other boys and laughs along with the others.

Meanwhile, inside the green room, we see Eustace and Jill watching the bullies walk away and back inside the house.

"That was close", said Jill, "What should we do now, Eustace?"

Eustace tries to think of something and then has an idea.

"Let's close our eyes", said Eustace.

"Close our eyes?", asked Jill, confused, "Are you serious?"

"Trust me on this, Jill", said Eustace, "I think it's the only way to get to Narnia. That is, if it does work."

"Ok", said Jill and closes her eyes as did Eustace, "What do we do next?"

"Let's see", said Eustace, "Why won't we spread out our arms together and turn on which direction we want to go. With me so far?"

"I think so", said Jill, "I think... uh..."

"That's the problem with girls", said Eustace, "They don't know the points of the compass."

"Shut up, you", said Jill, "Now which way should we turn?"

"I suppose... east would be the right way", said Eustace and he and Jill turned to the east before a wind whispered his name.

_Eustace..._

_Eustace..._

_Eustace..._

"Here I am, Aslan", said Eustace, "I'm back to Narnia this time and I've brought someone else with me. Her name's Jill Pole and she's with me in the Experiment House. She wanted to come along with me, so I said yes. Would we see you, Aslan?"

Then, a stone door opens and sounds of birds chirping the pine forests was heard by the way. As they opened their eyes, they entered through the stone door to find themselves in Narnia. Jill, having seen the pine forests, is amazed by the sight of this world.

"It's so beautiful", said Jill, "You're right, Eustace. It is real after all. So... where's this Aslan you told me a moment ago?"

"Well, he's not here at the moment", said Eustace, "Must be busy with his own duties in any of these lands here."

"Maybe we should find a place to camp for the night", said Jill, "Wait a minute. We haven't brought our stuff with us."

"Don't worry, Jill", said Eustace, "We may find food and shelter. Berries, for instance?"

"Well, that and uh... how about some water", said Jill, "I brought my canteen with me just in case we find a river nearby."

"Good thinking, Jill", said Eustace and the two walked into the woods where all of the birds continue to chirp and later that night, after Eustace managed to make a camp fire, he decides to tell Jill about his cousins' reason they went to Narnia.

"When I first got here with them", said Eustace, "I heard Caspian say, "Behold our castaways King and Queen of Narnia". It means that... Edmund and Lucy became the king and queen of Narnia. But does that mean... Peter and Susan are the king and queen too?"

"How did you guess?", asked Jill.

"I think Edmund told me before I felt seasick", said Eustace, "I never realized that the cousins that I used to hate became rulers of this world and they never even told me the first time I came here."

Jill sighs in relief and said, "There must be a way for us to get back home soon. Something dangerous might happen to us."

"We came here to complete a mission, Jill", said Eustace, "That is if we ask Aslan about that mission. He'll know what to do."

"Eustace, do you think this Aslan will try and help us?", asked Jill.

"We'll see, Jill", said Eustace, "We'll try and see tomorrow. It's getting a bit late. Let's get some sleep. Goodnight, Jill."

"Goodnight, Eustace", said Jill and the two slept next to each other, hoping that the next morning, they would find Aslan and complete a mission that would determine the fate of this world or another evil force would try and enslave it.

* * *

**Will Eustace and Jill find Aslan tomorrow before something terrible happens to them? Stay tuned!**


	2. Jill Is Given A Task

_**The Chronicles of Narnia: The Silver Chair**_

_**Chapter 2: Jill Is Given A Task**_

The next morning, we see Eustace waking up to see Jill standing near a cliff that might be dangerous.

"Jill, what are you doing?", asked Eustace and ran towards Jill, "You'll fall!"

"I want to see the view from up here, that's all", said Jill, but when Eustace quickly pulls her away from the cliff, suddenly, a crack was heard and Eustace fell. However, something managed to get up him into the air.

"Eustace!", said Jill and sees Eustace being carried far away from her as possible. She then ran as fast as she could, but suddenly, she trips on a rock and falls to the ground.

"Don't worry, Eustace", said Jill, "I'll try and find a way to get to you. I promise!"

Later, as Jill tries to keep on walking as fast as she could, she gets tired and slumps to the ground. She seems to be a bit hurt, but she managed to be alright for a moment.

"Oh, he's still far away from me right now", said Jill, "How am I suppose to find him now?"

Suddenly, a roar is heard and Jill becomes frightened by it. Then, she sees a creature's head that appeared in a bush not too far away from her and she decides to follow it. The creature disappears, allowing Jill to catch up to it near a pond. When the creature turns around, it happens to be a lion who makes a low growl when Jill almost came near him.

"It's a lion", said Jill and thought to herself, "_Wait a minute. This might be the one that Eustace told me. It must be Aslan. I'll try not to let him eat me once I walk a bit towards him_."

Jill came towards the lion ruler of Narnia a bit and Aslan walked towards her and gives her a look.

"State your name and tell me why are you in Narnia", said Aslan softly.

"I'm Jill Pole and I'm from London", said Jill, "I came here because of Eustace. He told me a bit about you, Aslan if that's the right name the other talking animals call you."

"Then, why are you a much older person to be in Narnia?", asked Aslan.

"Eustace told me about his trip to Narnia with his two cousins Lucy and Edmund", said Jill, "and I believe him before we came here."

"So you have heard of two of the kings and queens of Narnia?", asked Aslan, "Intriguing."

"If you please, O' Great Aslan, I'm trying to get to Eustace", said Jill, "Can you help me find him?"

"He might be a bit far away from you", said Aslan, "I'm the one who used my magic to save his life from falling off a cliff in which you were in it."

"You knew where we were?", asked Jill.

"Yes", said Aslan, "I happened to be watching you two making camp for the night yesterday and I waited until the right time to help Eustace to complete a new mission for Narnia."

"What kind of mission would that be?", asked Jill, now curious.

"Far from here in the land of Narnia lives an aged king who has no son to become a king after him", explained Aslan, "He has no heir to his throne because his only son was stolen from him many years past. No one in Narnia knows where he went to or whether he is still alive or not, but he truly is. Will you, Jill Pole, seek the lost prince until you have found him and bring him to his father's palace? Because if not, you will soon be dead before you would be sent back to your world. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Aslan, I understand", said Jill.

"Also, there are four signs that you must remember as well", said Aslan, "First, Eustace will meet an old friend after he had set his foot on Narnia and when he greets him, he'll be able to help you both. Second, you must journey out of Narnia to the north until you reach the ruined city of the stoned giants. Third, once you reach it, you will find a writing on the stone and do what it tells you and fourth, once you find the lost prince, he will be the first person you know in your travels in the name of Aslan."

"I'm clear with you on those too, sir", said Jill, "Now, can you take me to Eustace?"

"Stand on the exact cliff and I will use my breath to bring you to him", said Aslan and Jill did exactly what the lion told her.

"Wait a minute", said Jill, "What happens if it make me fall the same way he did?"

"It won't", said Aslan, "This is Narnia after all, you know."

Aslan then opens his mouth and his breath flew Jill in the air, thus landing her safely on the ground and far away from the ruler of Narnia. Jill then ran as fast as she could while repeating the signs that Aslan had told her. Later, as she enters a beach, she suddenly spots Eustace a few feet away from her. As she walked towards him, happy that he happens to be alright, he seems to be a bit untidy with his shirt and pants being dragged on and dirty.

"Jill", said Eustace, "You found me."

"Yes and you won't believe this", said Jill, "I just saw the lion that you told me about."

"You saw Aslan already?", asked Eustace, "When?"

"Nearly sixteen minutes ago", said Jill, "I was a bit afraid of him, but he was very nice to me."

"What did he tell you about the mission?", asked Eustace.

"He said that we have to find a lost prince to an aged king", explained Jill, "That's the reason why you brought us here. He also told me to remember the four signs."

"Four signs?", asked Eustace again, "What are they?"

"The first was for you to go to Narnia and the second was for the both of us to travel to the north until we reach the city of the stoned giants", explained Jill, "The third and fourth signs will be to find a writing on the stone and when we find the lost prince, he'll be able to know my travels. Does that make sense?"

"Well, I think it does", said Eustace, "as long as there isn't any evil lurking around somewhere. Come on. We have to keep going before something else happens."

* * *

_**Sorry I took so long. I was a bit too busy with my other stories, but at least I managed to keep up on the second chapter to keep the story going. I'll try and update soon, so enjoy and leave out some reviews, please. :)**_


End file.
